A pink haired girl stole my heart
by Purple Amethyst
Summary: What happens when Sakura meets Itachi while she's 6th? What kind of effects their meeting have on the dangerous Uchiha? Will they see each other again? ItachixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I was getting bored all alone at home so I decided to make a fanfic! So here's the results! Sorry if I make some mistakes but it's my first fic written in english so please, if you see some I really would like you to tell me. Thank you!

PS: the next chapter will be longer. This one is shorter because it's the begining.

Note: I don't own Naruto

Chapter1: The little Cherry Blossom

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was filled with a bright blue color and there were no clouds to be seen around. There, in the forest, a little pink haired girl was sitting on a big rock next to a high waterfall. She was gracefully playing of her flute. Her little fingertips moving really fast from a small hole to another. 

She kept coming here to practice ever since her fifth birthday and that was about a year ago. That same year, her mother dyed from a terrible cold and had given her her precious flute, half a day before dying. Every time she played of it, it reminded her of her dearly mother. Eyes closed, hair flowing in the air, she was playing a melody that was absorbing her pain.

And then, she heard a cracking noise coming from the forest before her. Her eyes snapped open and she stopped playing. Getting up, she ran fast to hide behind the waterfall, in a cave only known by her.

Footsteps could be heard. She could tell they were men's by the way his foots were hurting the ground, slightly brushing against it.

He probably was ninja, or else they would be louder. Suddenly, a shadow came standing before the waterfall. She couldn't tell who it was because of the huge amount of water falling before him. But she could tell that he was tall and way much too built for her to escape. She started to feel fear blooming inside her chest.

-Why did you stop playing little cherry blossom? A young men's voice asked. She didn't even move nor did she breath. She could hear a little laugher before hearing him speaking again.

-Now now, don't you be afraid. Come out and play of that beautiful flute for me again, would you?

She then, stood up carefully and slowly let her head out of the cave. There was no one around. She sneaked out and jumped on rocks that led her in the middle of the large lake. Looking around, the little bubble gum haired girl just stood there, unsure of if she just had had a dream.

-I'm still waiting, said the voice again, tainted with amusement. But she had no clue of where it was coming from. Slowly, she brought the fragile flute, made of wood, to her lips and started to play, carefully watching around to get a sight of the stranger.

-It sounds sweet, but it's nothing compared to what I've heard some moments ago. Stop focusing on where I am hiding and play the most beautiful of your melody for me. And then, shall I reveal my identity. The little girl did as asked. She slowly closed her eyes and played the song she heard her mother perform so much time before her death. It was so delicate, just like the little girl playing it.

The song was carried away along with the wind. It was kind of magical.

While she was playing, the stranger came sitting in front of her without her noticing. He was so tall that even in a sitting position, he was as tall as the little girl standing up. She kept playing not aware of the men studying her face. He was looking very carefully at her every feature.

-You are going to be a very beautiful young woman when you grow up, he said as she let out a big gasp of surprise. She lost her balance and almost fell into the water but the stranger cough her wrist and he carefully put her between his legs into a sitting position, her back facing him. She looked up in hurry to at least get a glimpse of his face.

He was handsome. His long black hair, framing perfectly his pale face, brushed softly against her lovely one. She was looking straight into his bloody colored eyes. They amazed her. There were some little black things, forming a circle around his pupil, in it. And this red color… She never had seen such eyes. The men looked curiously at her and then his lips curved into a little smile. More like a smirk.

He never met a person who dared looking deeply in his eyes. They all feared these eyes. They all knew these eyes could make them suffer to death. They were all tormented by these eyes. But to her, it seemed like they were very soothing, mollifying or even pacifying… She probably did not even know the meaning of killing.

"What a pure child…" he thought.

Noticing him smirk, she made a little smile of her own, eyes closed and lips a little bit curved. His smirk grew bigger.

-Why do you always have to hide these amazing water green eyes of yours by closing them, little cherry blossom? The little cherry blossom opened them and looked at him, a look of confusion written all over her face. That was it, he burst in laugher. She frowned at him and he smiled at her again.

-Now now, little cherry blossom, would you be kind enough to tell me your name? Would you let me hear that voice of yours? I am pretty sure it is as enchanting as your music. He said a blank look on his face.

The little girl blushed shyly and opened her little child-like mouth and said:

-My… my name is Sakura.

His face's expression didn't change.

-Haruno Sakura…, she finished, looking down at her small hands. "Cherry blossom of the spring" he thought for himself. He put his hand on her chin and slowly left it up for her to look at him.

-How lovely, he said. He then lowed down and whispered to her as if to say a secret.

-It suits you very well, Sakura-Chan. She blushed at the statement and gave him a look that meant thank you very much.

And suddenly they heard a man scream, disturbing there peace:

OVER THERE! I can sense him! Let's go search in this area! Koishi go find the ANBU team, fast!

The men looked behind him and back at her.

-I am sorry little cherry blossom, but I have to go. I hope to meet you again, one day, he said as if sorry not to stay a little while longer with the pink haired child. He stoop up and was about to leave when he felt a pressure against his long cloak. He looked down to see Sakura gripping the lower part of it. She then asked:

-What is your name mister the stranger? Her water green eyes fixed on him. A smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

-Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. And he disappeared.

* * *

Sakura-chan! Are you alright? What are you doing here all alone, it's dangerous! Didn't your father prevent you of the dangerous S-Class criminal running around our village? Asked the ninja academy teacher, called Iruka. Oh well that doesn't matter, I'll bring you back home, he said as he took her hand and started to walk in the direction of the village. 

Sakura kept looking back at the waterfall where she had met the strange men. He has been really nice to her. She wished she could see him again. "Maybe someday… Uchiha-san…" she thought as she held her flute tightly against her chest.

* * *

Not far from there, in a large tree, an S-Class missing ninja was looking at a short men and a little girl walking back to their village. 

"We'll meet again, my little cherry blossom, I swear".

* * *

That's it! First chapter's finished! 

I know I changed the ages a little bit but who cares lol Isn't a fanfiction open to imagination? P I also know that Itachi is out of character for the moment, but it won't last long. Don't worry in the next chapter he will be back in his usual freaking ice cube mood xD…

Anyway, I'd guess that when he meet her he's about 18 years old and as you guessed Sakura is 6 years old so they'll meet up in about 10 years I dunno we'll see!

But if you want more chapters well, see this little button written "submit review"? Just click on it and let me a review telling me what you thought of my first chapter nehh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter :)Some people asked me why Itachi and Sakura had 12 years apart? Well i decided that all the "Naruto generation" was born later. Itachi leaves the village at 18 rather then at 13 or 15 (i'm not sure). Why i decided that? Because i wanted people to contest lol jk  
It was to proove that no matter how many years apart there is between 2 person, they still can love each other. For exemple, the parents of my bestfriend got 12 years apart and they're married since a long long long long time lol P so you see everything's possible! (sorry again if you find some mistakes in the next chapters! I'm trying hard to improve!)  
**

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter2: Rain washed pain…

* * *

Today was a rainy day. Most people stayed in their house and children avoided school. But this kind of temperature was perfect for ninjas. You can never predict a big storm coming while you are on a mission so, it was good for training. 

On the fields, ninja groups were training to improve their skills. But farter in the east, the Hokage and her apprentice were training much harder.

-Faster Sakura-chan! Faster! screamed a young looking women to her pink haired student.

Three kunais were thrown at the girl who dodged them easily with her right hand and her left foot. But she didn't see her sensei's clone's attack coming behind her. She got hit in the middle of the back and then disappeared in a puff, only leaving a tree trunk behind.

-Alright Sakura-chan, enough training for today, said the Hokage.

Sakura jumped off the tree where she was hiding.

-But, Tsunade-sama! I need to improve my-

-I said it was enough Sakura! You've been doing a lot of missions lately and you train very hard. When do you take some time to rest?

-…

-That's what I thought, now go home and rest a little bit would you? You've got an important mission tomorrow as a medic ninja to help the ANBU team to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke.

-I know… but-

-If you really want to bring him back, you'll do the necessary for this mission's success wouldn't you?

-Yeah but-

-AND for this mission's success, we need a full-rested medic nin! Understand what I mean? Asked Tsunade, a serious look on her face?

-Yes, Tsunade-shishou…, answered the kunoichi.

-Now don't worry, we're all with ok? Now leave, said her sensei while walking back to her office.

* * *

Sakura stayed outside a little longer. She liked the rain, even if it messed up her hair and dryed all her clothes. It was like if it was purifying her soul, washing all the pain away. It felt good. 

She just stood there, in the middle the forest, getting wet be the rain. She closed her eyes and lifted up her face to feel the cold water against her cheeks. A small smile appeared on her face. She went to sit before a tree and leaned her back against it.

"Don't you worry Sasuke-kun… we will take you off the hands of that Oroshimaru bastard and bring you back home!" she thought.

Her eyes remained closed. She then, tried to feel the drops on every part of her grown up body and fell asleep.

* * *

Dreaming of her own past, she saw her dearly mother, in a flower field, smiling to her. Her long pink hair, reaching the lower part of her back, was flowing in the air and her emerald eyes were looking at her as if to say 'I love you, my daughter'. She opened her mouth to talk but Sakura couldn't hear a word coming out of it. 

Slowly, her mother started to vanish in the heavy air and the bright blue sky started to darken. Sakura tried to scream but it seemed words were forbidden in this strange place. Her mother totally disappeared and the sky was filled with a bloody red color. Thunder could be heard and the black and red clouds started to cry a river of blood.  
Sakura ran fast. As fast as she could, but it was like if the red clouds were chasing her. She kept running like if her life depended on it. She then arrived to a place she knew way too far, the waterfall. It was all red, the lake, the rain, the waterfall. Everything was tainted with blood. She kneeled on her knees and looked at the place before her in a desperate way. It was terrifying. Tears came to the corner of her eyes. She tried to hold them back but failed. They flowed freely on her pêche tainted cheeks. She then closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see this awful thing.

-Why do you always have to hide these amazing water green eyes of yours by closing them, little cherry blossom? said a voice coming from behind.

She turned back in hurry to see the stranger she had met a long, long time ago. That Uchiha Itachi guy…

When she was a child, she really liked him. She liked him during years but, when she grew up and came to understand what he had done to his clan… and what he had done to Sasuke, well, she didn't like him anymore. She hated him.

The thunder could be heard again, but louder, and then, Sakura woke up gasping.

* * *

She breathed heavily and her heart pounded so fast that she thought it was going to come out of her chest. 

She looked around, a worried look painted on her face. The sun was gone by now and it was still raining hard.

"It's late, she thought, and I'm all wet. I should go back home before I get a cold…"

She stood up with difficulty and headed back home.

* * *

When Sakura arrived home, it was still raining and it was very late. She opened the door of her small apartment and walked straight to her bedroom. There, she changed into her white nightdress and crawled into her bed. She instantly fell asleep, dreaming of the next day when she and Naruto would bring Sasuke back at there beloved village, Konoha. But she didn't know what faith what going to bring her, nor should I say, where faith would be taking her…

* * *

**That's it for now! Sorry if the chapter is short but I didn't want to start the mission in this one O**

**Anyways! Here's the answers to the reviews (it's funny I never did that before lol P)**

**Beetchy Bebeh: Thanks a lot for the nice review! I appreciate it and for Itachi and Sakura meeting, well you'll have to wait for chapter3 P**

**Watergoddesskasey: Thank you!**

**SpeedDemon315: Thank you very much! It's hard to write like you all… it's so perfect compared to what I do lol but I'm trying my best! (btw I learned English on my own, by myself, all alone (just wanted to make sure you understood what I meant :P)**

**kakashi-vivi: Thank you!**

**The Magical Whatever: Thanks for the comments I know I'm not really good at writting for the moment but I learned English by myself so it's a bit hard. But I'm doing my best to improve my "writing skills" :) And for you speaking another language well I'm sure you are better than you say so :P practice more and you'll see it will be easy!**

**WolfRainSS: Thank youuu! Very very much!**

**Icyangelx: xD thanks a lot  
**

**fluffy101: Thanks**

**narutofan462: Thank you very much! BTW i really would like to check your story but i don't know your account name? xD**

**Midnight-Miko66: I can imagine Itachi loving flute too :P He's got to love something other than killing in life, the poor lol****Thanks for the comments! And YES there will be more ItaxSaku xD**

**La-Garce-Fille: Hi hi! i probably answered your question up there but thanks for asking **

**Urase Sha'den: wow thanks a lot and for the other kinds of reading, well i already do read other things than fanfics :P ****I just finished reading Memoirs of a geisha and i kind of took my writting style from there i think anyway thank you for the comments!**

**hoishe-chan: I hope i answered your questions up there! thank you for reviewing!**

**Elisa: Thank you so much! and i hope your questions have been answered by my message up there :) And for the flute weapon, i think it ****is a wonderful idea! i'll use it, promiiiiise!**

**skyboard91: Did as you asked :P Thanks!**

**itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun: As you wished my dear, i updated soon enough lol Thanks**

**See that lovely button over there written "submit review"? It's waiting for you to click on it:)**

**Cya all!  
**


	3. IMPORTANT! read this

Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for not uptadating but something awful happened to me yesterday(the day we moved into a new house)!

When I woke up and went to the kitchen to drink some cafe my parents made, it was already cold so i put it into the microwave for about 2 minutes and when I took it out I droped everything on my thighs. It burned so much, I screamed out loud and my parents came rushing into the kitchen to see what was wrong. I took off my pants and ran to the shower to put cold water on my legs. And it was still burning so much, i never have been in so much pain in my entire life. And then my mom said, as the water was still dripping on my thighs, that my skin was starting to fall down(i dunno how to say it but my skin was getting off if I may explain it that way). So we called the 911 and they came to pick me up and we rushed to the hospital. When we arrived there, the doctors put me on some medication and i remember feeling dizzy. They put cold water on my burned skin for about 2 hours and then put some short of medical cream on my still burned skin cause it could infect and get worst and they put bandages.

After giving some medical advices to my mom on how she would have to take care of me,the doctor sent us back home and told me to rest a lot. He also said that they would check up my legs every two days a week for the next month. So i went at my new house, I took my medications and slept till this morning.

It was the most terrible day of my life. I can't walk, my dad has to carry me around, and I cannot take a shower, i have to wash myself sitting next to the bath with a towel! It's a living hell! Anyway, I'll go back to sleep now cause I am not feeling well. I just wanted to say that I couldn't post the chapter 3 till the next week! Sorryyyyyy TT but I promise I'll do my best to post it as soon as possible! I almost finished it so. I just don't have the strenght to finish it right now and I have topass throughmy exam session… I dunno how I'll make it, sorry again…

I'll post it before the next week okay? Plz don't be mad!

Cya soon enough! Take care of yourself everyone and be careful with bowling thinks kay?

Bye bye –xxx-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! Yeah it's me again! I just came back from my work out session! I'm so into it! Lol Anyway you surely don't want to hear about that right? xD

Ok I'll answer some question that as been asked to me in reviews! So here we go:

Fluffy 101: my mistake I forgot to tell you all how much time passed since the ItaxSaku meeting but I've got an idea on how to repair this ;)

Hoishe-chan: I'm happy if you've got inspiration cause I'll have some good fic to read :D And don't worry you haven't been harsh at all ok!

Narutofan462: Don't worry, it's ok! Lol and for you fics, I promise I will read them as soon as my exam session ends! 

PS.: 'words' is when they think and "words" is when they talk.

So HERE comes the next chapter!

Chapter3: So we meet again…

* * *

The alarm clock rang. But it didn't take long before it ended up hurting the wall, making a big hole in it.

'Arrrrrrrghh! I hate it! I just totally hate it! That stupid alarm clock! And now I'll have to buy a new one… jeez.' thought the bubble gum haired kunoichi while getting out of her soft blankets to go to the bathroom. In there, she looked at her pale face in the mirror. She didn't slept very well last night because she could not help but to think about the nightmare she had had in the forest. It made her feel uncomfortable. Her inner-voice kept telling her that she shouldn't go on that mission but she kept ignoring it. Desperately staring at her face in the mirror, she whispered to herself that she was really awful with these dark shadows under her eyes. She walked to the other side of the bathroom to take a cold shower.

"That should wake me up"

* * *

After fifteen minutes under the cold water, she turned off the shower, took her soft, white towels to dry herself before heading back to her bedroom. After her dressing session she packed a few things in a small bag and left her apartment, an apple in her mouth.

She headed south, to the doors, where a four member ANBU team was waiting for her.

"Hi everyone" she said calmly and took another bite in her almost finished apple.

"Hi, said the leader". The others only nodded. "Everyone's ready? Then let's go." he shot before running. She, and the other members, fallowed the order, and started to run as well.

* * *

She never met them before and she would probably never know their identity because they were ANBU. She was there only to help with her medical skills. She was like a tool. But who cares, as long as she could bring Sasuke back.

She heard, while running, that Naruto would join them in approximately 6 hours. She was told he was not far away from the spot where they would rest for about fifteen minutes. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Naruto teasing all the members of their team. Even after ten years of training, he was as loud and as stupid as before. But she liked him that way. It was Naruto.

* * *

When they reached the area where they were told to rest, they saw a blond clump running around to escape from a mad squirrel.

'He probably deserved it!' said inner-Sakura.

An ANBU threw a kunai at the tiny creature to scare it. It looked back to glare at all the ninjas before disappearing in the large trees that surrounded the area.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh thanks! This stupid little jerk wanted to steal my lunch!" Yelled Naruto from the clearing where he was standing.

"Idiot! Cut it off! You should as well scream out loud our current position!" scolded the ANBU leader.

"Ehhh hehe… sorry?"

They all sweet dropped at the statement.

"Enough talking, said the leader a bit annoyed, let's get going." And they followed.

* * *

About two hours later, when they were about to pass the Fire Country's border, an ANBU suddenly stopped on his way and Sakura almost bumped into him.

"Hey! You ok? She asked. You should be more careful while running on the trees. I almost lost my balance and fell on the ground."

The ninja didn't reply. He just turned his head back and stared at her. He suddenly took a shuruken off his pocket and threw it on her. She dodged it and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's with you! You could've hurt me and-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, for he was attacking her. He punched her in the stomach, lowed –down and kicked her throat hard. She disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving a tree trunk behind.

"You underestimate me, didn't you?" She whispered in his ear before hitting him hard on the neck with her left hand. He, too, disappeared in the air. She looked carefully around and noticed something very bad for her own good. She was all alone.

* * *

She looked all around, trying to understand what was happening.

'Genjutsu' she thought. Her sensei though her, what to do in this kind of situation. When you realize you have been trapped in a genjutsu for an unknown period, you have to beak it by using a special seal. Only people who were very good at manipulating and mixing their chakra could perform it. But it only works if you've been stuck in a period of time between 15 to 20 minutes.

'I bet I've been trapped for at least 10 minutes so I'll try to break it!' she thought. She then performed the seal with her delicate fingers only to hear someone chuckle at her movements.

"It won't work, said a voice. It was low and creepy. It sent shivers down Sakura's spine. I caught you in my genjutsu since the very moment you all entered the clearing. Besides, my genjustus are too strong for you to break."

A flashback made his way to her mind.

'The squirrel!' she thought. 'We all looked at it, in the eyes. Damn!'

She heard a chuckle again and then, silence. She stepped back, looking all around.

'Don't panic girl! Don't panic!' she thought to herself while she kept stepping back. But after three or four step, her back hurt something hard. She turned around to see what it was, or rather _who_ it was…

And then, water green eyes met bloody dangerous ones.

"Itachi…" she murmured in a little voice. He smirked at her statement.

"Don't you be afraid kunoichi. I will spare your life, well at least, for the moment." He said in a straight tone. She jumped some feet away from him and stared at him, rage almost coming out of her eyes. How much she desired him dead. She wanted to kill him, so much. But she could not. It was not because she wasn't strong, but she was just no match for this man. She was useless against this murderer…

She positioned herself in a fighting stance, showing him that she was physically ready to fight him even if she knew that she could not win. He looked at her, a blank look on his face.

"I don't have time to play with you kunoichi." He muttered. And with that, he closed his eyes, appeared behind Sakura and pushed his fingers on the lower part of the left side of her neck. But she vanished in the air.

He looked blankly, a bit of surprise in his eyes, where she was standing a few seconds ago. He then turned around really fast to cough a kunai that had been thrown at him. His bloody red eyes were now scanning the area.

'Crap! I missed him!' yelled Sakura at herself.

'Duh! No wonder you missed him! He's an S-Class criminal for god's sake!'

'Oh thank you veryyyy much for the information…' she said while "glaring" at her inner-self.

'But a really awesome one, don't you think?'

'Ahhh shut up, you get on my-' but she could not finish because of a big fire ball that was about to crash on the tree where she was hiding. She almost got hit and was thrown away by the huge explosion. She caught a few time before looking up at the owner of the legs that were now standing before her. Red met green again.

"Enough." Was the last word she heard before everything became black.

* * *

That's it 3 lol Sorry if it took a long long loooooooooooooooong time for me too update but ya know P when vacation arrived I've been "fored" to hang out with my friends and I work 6 days/7 so it's a bit hard for me to breath in my schedule O

Hope you liked it thought I don't really like it myself O

Oh well! See ya soon pp!

Review review review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there it's me as always! Thank you all for the comments! It really touched me and sorry if I don't answer to everyone but I'm kinda really busy with work these days so :S

Anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

Owwww… my head hurts… grumbled Sakura. She felt dizzy and weak. It was like if she had received a hundred of huge rocks on her head. She slowly opened her emerald eyes to see nothing but dark surrounding her. But she was too weak to panic. She could feel the cold and hard floor under her right cheek. So then she knew she wasn't in the forest anymore. Where was she? Where were her teammates? She didn't know the answers...

The air was heavy and the ground dirty. She probably was in an underground hideout. It made sense to her. She tried to push the higher part of her body up to sit but she didn't have the strength to do it. She fell back face first on the dirty floor scratching her left cheek in the process.

"Pathetic…" she murmured to herself.

"You surely are." jerked a voice coming from nowhere.

'Could people show themselves when they're talking to me! It's getting pretty annoying.' thought Sakura. She opened her eyes again to meet red orbs. They were very close to her face. Too close. And they were looking straight at her. It was like if they were scanning her, studying her very carefully. She then remembered the episode in the forest: the genjutsu, the "fight" and the giant fireball but after that, nothing.

'I probably got kidnapped by that psycho…' She grumbled lost in her thoughts, closing her eyes again. The psycho raised an hairbrow at her.

"That psycho?" he said in a blank, yet questioning voice.

'Oh crap… don't tell me I did say that out loud… uh-oh…' thought the bubble gum haired girl, now completely awake.

"You are quite cheeky kunoichi. I could kill you for saying that." He said still with a blank voice.

'Like you killed all those who loved you deeply… yeah go ahead… I'm half dead anyway.' She jerked inwardly. But still she was too afraid of him to speak up.

She lifted her head up too get a glimpse of his face. But it was way too dark for her to see anything else but his bloody red eyes.

On the other hand, he could see her perfectly. He was observing her porcelain tainted skin, the way her chin and nose were delicately made, the curves her pale pink colored lips made. No wonder Sasori wanted her as a puppet for his collection, before she killed him with the help of the other old lady.

Itachi had to admit himself that this kunoichi was quite something. He never really thought anything of the women's appearance. Rare were the beauty who captured his attention. Yet she was one of those.  
He then noticed that a small dribble of blood made its way out her cheek's injury and was now trickling down it. He slowly raised a hand to her cheek and wiped the red liquid with his long and burning fingers. Sakura shivered at the contact and drew back by fear.

'Just what does he think he's doing!' Yelled inner-Sakura.

Itachi stared at her, looked at the blood on his fingers and back at her. She looked so weak. How could this delicate young woman be the hokage's apprentice? She looked so fragile. And yet he had no problem capturing her.

'There has to be a mistake.' But the description matched: pink hair and green eyes… those magnificent water green eyes...

'I saw those eyes before.' he thought while creasing his eyes a little bit. He stood up before turning back and walking to the door. Anyway he needed her for an important purpose he told himself.

When he was about to leave, Sakura, who felt her eyes closing by themselves, murmured something with her soft voice before fainting again.

"I can't believe… you were the men who deeply loved my melodies…"

He stop in his tracks and stood there, his back still facing her. Suddenly, a pink flash made its way to his mind and leaved as fast as it came. He then turned his head to look at the unconscious figure leaning on the floor and murmured something too, before walking out of the room.

"And I still deeply love them… little cherry blossom."

* * *

All for now! I know it's really short but I was inspired so I ran to my computer to write those ideas up! Anyway I would like to know how you liked it so let me some reviews! 


End file.
